


Silent Wings

by Tmas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie - Freeform, Angela - Freeform, Dictor, Doctor - Freeform, F/F, Fight on, Gabriel - Freeform, Heroes, Heroes die, LaCroix - Freeform, Loss, Love, Mute - Freeform, Never - Freeform, Oxton, Reyes - Freeform, War, Ziegler, die - Freeform, hardship, lena - Freeform, love and war, overcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Angela is mute and is drafted into the military where she meets Amelie. Angela meets so many people in the army and touches their lives in so many ways.





	Silent Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethCyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethCyra/gifts).



> This fic is a birthday gift for a good friend of mine. Happy birthday Lizzygoo!
> 
> If you'd like to support me you can donate here: paypal.me/Tmasbeva

The blue house sat at the end of Lizzy and Goo Street. A reporter on the TV was reporting the news in the living room, Angela stood in her bedroom, folding clothes and laying them out on her black and white polka dot bed. The blonde doctor set down a tan shirt, her blue eyes reflected off of the silver mirror on the left side of her bed. She wore a little white dress with a purple bow on the chest. Angela's hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail, showing off her wing earrings.

“The war on Omnic terror is escalating rapidly. Men and women are needed to fill the ranks as the United military forces are being decimated.”

Knock, knock…

The door sounded. The blonde set down another shirt and headed to the door. Angela passed by the TV making it to her cute white door. Angela opened the door to the sight of a man dressed in a black suit and beret. 

“Ma'am, good morning. May I have a moment of your time?”

Angela nodded to the man, uneasy to the surprise guest. The man then pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to her.  
Ma'am you have been drafted into the military in efforts to fight the Omnic threat. I understand you also have medical experience. Your skills are needed not only in your country but the whole world. If you refuse, it will be considered a war crime and you will face the ultimate punishment. Ms. Ziegler, please state your name and that you understand.”

Angela simply nodded again, no reply. The man getting a bit flustered. He began to speak.

“Ma'am I need you to say you understand.”

Angela gave a quick smile and then pointed to her mouth, shaking her head. She couldn't speak, she was mute. The man was taken by surprise. 

“I-I’m so sorry. I didn't know, please forgive me.”

Angela pulled out a pocket pad and began to type. “It's okay, don't worry. I understand the situation.”

“Thank you. Please report to the location listed in your paperwork at eleven hundred hours.”

“Thank you, I'll be there.” Angela typed.

The man bowed his head and left. She closed the door behind her, letting a sigh release. Angela was dumbfounded, a soldier? Angela was a doctor and had no experience fighting. What was she to do though?

She let out another sigh, then balled her fist and nodded her head, uncertain as to the future but she was determined to do her best. Heading back to the bedroom, Angela grabbed a duffle bag and began to pack.

The next day, Angela arrived at the location stated in her paperwork, thirty minutes early. She opened the glass door to the recruiters office, a small line filled with men and women of all backgrounds. She got in line and waited her turn. 

“They draftin cute Blondie's now?”

Angela looked up to see a scruffy looking man with dark hair under a cowboy hat and cowboy get up to match. The man smiled at Angela with a sincere look on his face. 

“What's a matter, darlin? Ya mute or somethin?”

Angela nodded and took out her pocket pad. “My name is Angela, nice to me you.”

“Angela eh? Name's McCree, Jesse McCree and the pleasures all mine, blondie.”

Angela started typing again but was interrupted by a woman at the front of the line making a scene. 

“What do you mean I can't take my bag with me?! And this photo? You won't let me take this photo with me? What kinda pl…” 

The short brown haired woman yelled making a scene. She dusted of her blue jeans, waving her arms all over. She wore an aviator jacket with some sort of eagle logo. 

“The hell are you all looking at, then?” The woman turned to the crowd behind her. 

“Please miss…” the recruiter at the desk said, looking at her ID card. “Lena Oxton. It's standard procedure. You'll get your things back after you're processed.” 

Lena turned back to the recruiter, hands on her hips. “Bullocks! Fine!” She surrendered her fight and gave over the photo she had in hand. Jesse looked at Angela, letting out a good laugh. 

“Well she's a feisty one, eh Blondie?”

Angela silently giggled, beginning to type. “Looks like that picture was important to her, I hope she gets it back.” 

“Ah I'm sure she will but let's hope don't get bunked with her, fiery one there.”

The line continued to move forward, one at a time. Angela reflected on her life up till now. She was a doctor, maybe she would be a combat medic. She had no previous training, no combat experience, no martial arts training. Angela was a small girl at that, not much muscle and thin to boot. Even though Angela should be scared, she wasn't. 

Finally Jesse was up, he gave over his identification and his bags. They passed him through with light chatter, Jesse seemed like he could talk his way out of anything. Jesse waved at Angela and made his exit to the right. Angela stepped up and presented her identification. 

“Ms. Angela Ziegler, occupation: doctor. Hmm any other skills you have?”

“I've had extensive scientific experience in multiple fields, including biology, chemistry, and bioethics.” Angela typed, handing the man her credentials.

“Oh you're a mute….I'm sorry. Uh just go on through. I don't need your credentials.” The man waved her through, treating her like the plague. 

Angela bowed in thanks, taking her leave to the right. She carried on through the building to the bus line, meeting Jesse there. He waved to her before the bus honked, signaling the passengers to board. Angela followed behind Jesse as the would be soldiers boarded one by one. McCree grabbed a seat on the middle left side of the bus for the pair. Angela sat down next to the scruffy man, holding on to her seat. 

Jesse viewed the leftover few taking their seats before turning to Angela. “So Blondie, you some sorta doctor or somethin?”

Angela gave a smile, followed by a nod. “I have many doctoral degrees in science and health. You could say I am a super doctor!” Angela typed, silently giggling.

“Is that so? I take it you were one of the draftee's.”

Angela nodded in reply.

“I see. Well I'm sorry about that, darlin. Me? I was already a good shot so I decided why not? Don't worry though, I'll keep an eye out for ya.”

Angela continued to smile. “Thank you very much but I'm not as helpless as I look.”

“If you say so darlin. I'll just keep one eye on ya then.” 

Angela accepted the cowboys offer and leaned back in her seat. The driver signaled all the passengers to sit down, it was time to go. The bus blew it's horn and they were on their way. 

 

After a long drive, the sun was soon to set. The soldiers to be unloaded. Standing just outside the bus was a grim looking, seasoned soldier. He had a type of black and grey camouflage uniform with black boots. His skin was dark, the man's scars caught Angela's eye. He had danced with battle and lived to tell the tale.

The grim soldier commanded respect without saying a word. He began to walk in a line, left to right, right to left, studying these recruits as they lined up in a row facing the man. Finally he stopped and began to open his mouth. 

“Look at this lot...bunch of worthless, wastes of air. You lot will never be soldiers and to train you will be a waste of your time and more importantly, mine.”

Angela caught his eye, her blonde hair, her soft smile, her porcelain skin. He thought she was cute, which was bad for Angela. He began to walk towards the young woman, grim smile in tow.

“You, what's your name?”

Angela looked at the man without saying anything. She reached into her pocket for her pocket pad, the grim man smacked it out of her hand. She looked down at the pocket pad and then back at him.

“I said what's your name?” He said, his voice getting darker.

She was voiceless, staring into his eyes. All she could do was try to gesture to the man. He took this as disrespect, the man grabbed Angela by the throat, just barely lifting her above ground. 

“Don't make me ask again…”

“Enough!” McCree stepped in, putting his hand on the dark man's shoulder, applying pressure. “She can't speak!”

The man let Angela go, eyes widened to this realization. He stepped back in his original spot. “I see...well then...maybe there will be a desk job for you or something.” He turned his attention to the rest of the cadets. “I am Major Reyes. I'll be one of your instructors here...and what was your name, cowboy?”

“McCree sir.”

“Well McCree, if you step out of line again…” Reyes pulled out one of his shotguns from his holsters, pointing it in Jesse's face. “I will end your life.”

“Gabriel!” A woman shouted from behind Reyes, powerful in tone.

Reyes peeked over his shoulder, a woman in blue and white military attire, her skin pale with yellow eyes that seemed to threaten yet posed none. Her black hair in a ponytail swung as she walked towards the cadets and Reyes.

“Ah LaCroix, I was just getting acquainted with the new recruits.”

“I can see that. Now put your weapon away…”

Reyes turned back to face Jesse, his eyes met the cowboys. A glare of anger in Reyes’ eye, he couldn't play with Jesse anymore, he put his gun away stepping back to stand next to the superior officer. LaCroix scanned the recruits for a moment, she noticed Angela holding her throat in pain. 

“Reyes, show these recruits their bunks.”

“Ma'am!” he said, waving them to start moving. 

The would be soldiers began to follow Reyes, Jesse tried to attend to Angela as they walked forward. Angela coughed, still holding her throat she picked up her pocket pad. 

“You okay Angela?”

Angela nodded, coughing again. 

“Blonde girl, you stay.” LaCroix shouted over to Angela. 

Angela stopped in her tracks, turning to the woman who stood there, commanding such power and respect. Jesse glanced at LaCroix, a look on his face stating “if you hurt her…” LaCroix gave a sinister smile in Jesse's direction. 

“Cowboy, you may leave now. Shu!”

Jesse grit his teeth, he was powerless against this woman and with the state of the war being what it is his choices were clear, fight or die. Jesse bit his tongue and looked at Angela, making her way over to LaCroix.

“Angela be safe. I'll be waiting for ya at the bunkhouse.”

Angela looked over her shoulder and gave him a nod. Jesse departed to meet the others, now it was just Angela and LaCroix. LaCroix started eyeing Angela up, first at a stand still and then pacing around Angela. 

“So your name is Angela is it?”

Angela nodded.

“And look at you, blonde, blue eyes, beautiful porcelain skin, and cute to boot. Ah exquisite.”

Angela began to blush, she looked down to hide her face. LaCroix noticed and stopped right in front of Angela, lifting her chin up with her index finger.

“So adorable, Cheri. And you are a mute, yes?”

Angela's eye met LaCroix's, she gave another nod. 

LaCroix smiled ever so sweetly, Angela's heart was racing, this fearful woman was so gentle and sweet to her. There was a glimmer of attraction between them, Angela had never met a woman like LaCroix. LaCroix pulled back slightly, turning away from Angela. 

“Perfect…”

LaCroix swung back around, swinging her hand, landing a devastating smack to Angela's left cheek. Angela fell to the ground, holding her cheek and looking up at LaCroix.

“Get up, maggot!” LaCroix yelled, picking the blonde woman up. “If you think for a second that you'll get special treatment from me, you're dead wrong. You are a cadet, a soldier to be, don't forget that.”

Angela was focused on the Raven haired woman, gritting her teeth in both pain and shock. 

“If you have any objections, by all means, speak up.” LaCroix smiled, putting her hand over her ear to listen in. “No, nothing? Heh I didn't think so.” 

LaCroix stepped away, laughing. Angela was hurt but only physically. This woman, in her own way, accepted Angela for who she was. Most people treated her like she was some helpless little girl but not LaCroix. LaCroix looked over her shoulder, donning a grin.

“Now get out of my sight, Cheri…” LaCroix said, turning from Angela and walking away. 

Angela smacked her cheeks two times, trying to get the giant smile off of her face. Angela took her leave to catch up to the others. LaCroix stopped to watch Angela leave, biting her lip in the process. 

Angela finally made it to the bunk house, she could see everyone had their beds and their bags unpacked. Jesse saw Angela walk into the beaten down building they now called home. He sat there on his own bed waving. The bed frames were blue with a hint of rust, the lights a dim shade of white, the walls were a dark wood color, which combined with the off white tile, were very ugly.

Angela waved back and made her way to the bunk right next to Jesse's. 

“You alright darlin? These people are crazier than I'd imagined.”

“I'm fine” Angela typed.

“That woman, LaCroix, what did she want?”

Angela sat down on her bed, brushing the hair out of her face to reveal a big smile. “She just wanted to talk is all. Don't worry, it was pleasant.”

“Good, I ain't one for fightin women but I sure as hell ain't gonna let a friend get hurt.”

Angela giggled, followed by Jesse. These two were in it now but at least they had each other. From today forward it would only get harder. Angela was ready for whatever came her way, she wasn't about to give up or lose strength. Angela stood up and started unpacking her things. 

The door opened and Reyes emerged. “Alright you maggots, tomorrow you start your training. Get some rest and pray to which ever God you believe in because if you don't die here, you might actually make it to a hero's death.” 

Reyes turned off the light and left the building. The cadets got in bed and Angela laid there, staring at the ceiling.

“Night Angie!”

Angela lifted her head to nod. She went back to her stare. Tomorrow, she proves to herself and everyone else, that she isn't just some silent girl. Angela slowly drifted off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
